


Call me your darling

by viictoriasong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlock tries to work with his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viictoriasong/pseuds/viictoriasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock realizes he loves Molly and goes to confess. Tiny, fluffy songfic (inspired by Girl's Day's 'Darling').</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me your darling

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my tumblr (come look me up! :). I am new to writing, so please look forward to artistic and creative growth on my part.

_They say couples these days kiss before dating_

All he had done was comment on the behaviour of a suspect in a case. Something about it must have struck her as amusing, because she smiled. A big, genuine smile, one that reached her eyes and told him all was well.

It was then that the thought came to him, clear as day: he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to bury his face in her hair. He wanted the space between them gone and hold her forever.

It was how naturally this desire felt that shocked him. Had he not believed himself to be above it? Did he not value other things over love?

_But I’m naive and shy when it comes to people_

Unsolicited physical contact was out of the question. If he wanted to fulfil his desires, he needed to inform Molly and ask her for permission.

She would surely oblige, right?

His mind palace held  _some_  information on relationships and dating – things he had learned from magazines, television and past cases and that he deemed relevant to solving crimes. None of it felt helpful to his own plans, however.

He could always imitate John’s dating style, but realised that would not be good enough. Not for Molly (she would see right through it) and especially not for himself.

He was doing this as himself and  _for_ himself.

_I’m trapped in myself, making true love seem fake_

In recent months, he and Molly where much better friends then they had ever been. He had always considered her valuable, but never thought she’d care about him. When she had noticed he was sad and wanted to help him, his eyes had been opened.

After returning from exile, he had made an effort to show his appreciation and it had worked. She gave him support and told him off at the right time. And did they not share many of the same interests? He was certain they fitted perfectly together (although, granted, he would have to work on himself a bit more).

“Molly?” He had made sure his voice was soft, that he stood a bit closer to her than he usually did. She must have noticed it too, because she looked up at him expectantly. “Yes Sherlock?”

He could not do this. What if she did not feel the same way? He would be embarrassed. He’d have to avoid her and that wasn’t an option. He quickly composed himself. “You were working on a car crash victim some days ago, could you show me the body?”

He could not help but see a flicker of disappointment in her eyes.

_I fell in love with you though I can’t express it_

If he were to try confessing again, he needed to do it in a safe place. So, he invited Molly to 221B. They drank tea, ate biscuits, discussed her work and he told her some interesting case stories. When she turned to leave, he went in for it.

“Molly, I know that we have always regarded each other as friends and that there has not been much reason to change this, but I find that my sentiment towards you has grown into romantic love and I would very much like to be more than just your friend.”

She looked at him with an expression that said she was very surprised by these words. Then, her gaze went to their hands: he had taken one of her into his own as he was speaking.

Tears filled her eyes. “Oh Sherlock.” She pulled him into a tight hug. “Don’t you know? You have  _always_  been my darling.”

There was something prickling in his throat and for once, he did not try to keep it down.


End file.
